Romantic For Herself (Remake)
by Kim Ae Rin
Summary: Setelah 3 kali patah hati Sungmin menutup hatinya untuk Namja Lain. Sampai suatu ketika ia Jatuh cinta kepada Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan guru pengganti disekolahnya. Bagaimana kisah cintanya? Akankah ia kembali patah hati untuk yang ke 4 kalinya? KYUMIN FANFICTION!


**Romantic For Herself**

.

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

And Other Cast.

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo & Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

a/n : Fic ini adalah hasil remake pertama saya dari sebuah manga Jepang berjudul "Romantic For Herself" karya Yamanako Rico, dengan penambahan kata-kata untuk menyesuaikan cerita.

Summary : Setelah 3 kali patah hati Sungmin menutup hatinya untuk Namja Lain. Sampai suatu ketika ia Jatuh cinta kepada Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan guru pengganti disekolahnya. Bagaimana kisah cintanya? Akankah ia kembali patah hati untuk yang ke 4 kalinya? KYUMIN FANFICTION!

Part : 1

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE AND NO PLAGIAT!**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

.

.

**===ROMANTIC FOR HERSELF===**

.

.

_**My first love, I used all my efforts ….**_

_**Second love, I seemed to be too cautious ….**_

_**Third love, I'm able to predict when we will break up …..**_

_**My life no longer needed men!**_

.

.

Mentari pagi telah menampakkan dirinya, akan tetapi tidak membuat seorang yeoja mungil yang masih bergelut dengan selimut pink bermotif kelinci tersebut mau membuka matanya. Lee Sungmin itulah namanya, sejak semalam ia terus menangis saat sang mantan kekasih memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

Sebelumnya Sungmin memang sudah memprediksi hubungannya dengan namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon tidak akan bertahan lama,karena bagaimana pun juga Siwon adalah seorang actor yang tengah naik daun bahkan tak heran jika actor bertubuh kekar itu memiliki banyak scandal dengan artis terkenal seperti Kim Ki Bum.

Jujur saja Sungmin tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini justru Sungmin lebih menginginkan untuk perpisahan yang baik-baik,namun ucapan Siwon semalam seperti pukulan telak dan membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Siwon hanya menjadikan Sungmin sebagai pelarian cintanya semata,Sungmin tak pernah mengira hal ini yang akan terjadi, padahal saat dulu Siwon menyatakan cintanya kepada Sungmin, Sungmin dapat melihat secara khusus dibalik mata indah Siwon bahwa namja itu bersungguh-sungguh untuk menjadikannya Yeojachingu.

Pintu berwarna coklat itupun dibuka oleh seseorang, ia menatap putri tercintanya dengan senyum tulus yang terpatri dibibirnya, ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat sang anak ketika sedang senang maupun sedih. Sungmin bukan tipikal orang yang mampu menutupi masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

Leeteuk Eomma Sungmin hanya mampu menghela nafas sesaat,setelah itu ia beranjak menuju ranjang yang ditempati sang anak, ia membelai halus surai hitam Sungmin, Leeteuk dapat menangkap sisa jejak-jejak air mata di pipi chubby putrinya.

"Sungmin~ah ireona sayang,kau akan terlambat kesekolah jika seperti ini terus." Ucap Leeteuk seraya menguncangkan bahu Sungmin perlahan.

Sungmin mengeliat tak nyaman, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai membuka matanya yang terasa berat, ia tersenyum lirih melihat Eommanya "Mian Eomma Minnie bangun kesiangan." Balasnya dengan suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Gwenchana sayang,sekarang bangun dan mandi,Eomma sudah membuatkan sarapan kesukaanmu jadi bergegaslah Eomma, Appa dan Sungjin akan menunggumu di meja makan."Sungmin mengangguk dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit Sungmin keluar dan melangkah menuju ruang makan, disana terlihat keluarganya sudah berkumpul lengkap, ia menarik sebuah kursi dan berhadapan langsung dengan sang adik.

"Pagi ini kau terlihat jelek sekali Nuna, apa yang terjadi hingga matamu bengkak seperti itu.?"Tanya Sungjin sambil mengoleskan selai kacang ke rotinya.

Sungmin terdiam seakan malas menjawab pertanyaan adik kesayangannya itu, ia sudah yakin jika ia bercerita yang sebenarnya pasti Sungjin akan menertawakan kisah cintanya sama seperti yang teah lalu, maka dari itu Sungmin lebih memilih untuk menyantap fried rice kesukaannya.

"Sudahlah Sungjin~ah, lekas selesaikan sarapanmu, Appa ada meeting yang sangat penting dengan klien jadi jangan membuat keributan di pagi hari terutama dengan Nunamu.!"Ucap Kangin sang Appa dengan tegas,tanpa berniat membantah Sungjin menuruti perkataan Appanya.

Selang beberapa saat mereka pun telah selesai sarapan, mereka bergegas untuk pergi kesekolah dengan diantarkan oleh Kangin, mengingat sekolah Sungmin dan Sungjin itu bersebelahan jadi Kangin tidak perlu repot harus bolak-balik justru dengan begini akan menyingkat waktunya untuk sampai lebih cepat ke kantor.

Sesampainya di depan sekolah,Sungmin dan Sungjin keluar dari mobil setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan sang Appa,melihat mobil Appanya telah menghilang dibalik tikungan Sungmin mengelus pelan kepala adiknya.

"Ingat setelah selesai kau harus cepat pulang jangan membuat Eomma khawatir lagi karena kau menghilang seharian."tutur Sungmin menasihati kelakuan adik satu-satunya ini yang selalu seenaknya sendiri.

"Tenang saja Nuna,aku tidak akan mengulangi hal itu, lagi pula aku masih mencintai semua koleksi Games yang ada dikamarku,akan berbahaya jika seorang wanita tua masuk kekamarku dan memusnahkan games-games milikku seperti minggu lalu."Ejek Sungjin sambil memeletkan lidah kearah Sungmin dan berlari menuju gedung sekolahnya.

"Mwo? Kau mengatai Nunamu ini wanita tua? Ya Lee Sungjin kembali kau.. aish~ anak itu memang harus diberi pelajaran, lihat saja nanti."Ujar Sungmin geram dan melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolahnya yang sekitar sepuluh menit lagi akan ditutup oleh satpam.

.

.

**===ROMANTIC FOR HERSELF===**

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan lesu menyusuri kolidor sekolah yang sudah ramai di penuhi oleh siswa siswi yang sedang berbincang maupun yang sedang membaca madding. Sungmin adalah salah satu siswi yang berbakat dalam bidang olahraga baik itu basket ataupun renang hingga tak heran ia bisa masuk ke Kirin Art High School yang berpredikat sebagai sekolah nomor dua yang terbaik di Korea Selatan setelah Neul Paran High School.

Tanpa menghiraukan sekelilingnya, Sungmin menaiki tangga menuju ruang kelasnya yang berada dilantai dua, tak terasa ia sudah berada didepan pintu kelas yang bertuliskan III-B yang merupakan kelas Sungmin, tak perlu menunggu lama Sungmin segera masuk dan duduk di meja yang berada di barisan paling belakang.

Disana Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk kedua sahabat Sungmin tengah bercanda satu sama lain, namun seketika mereka terdiam saat melihat wajah murung Sungmin yang sudah mereka ketahui apa penyebabnya.

Ryeowook menyipitkan matanya kepada Eunhyuk seolah hendak berkata sepertinya kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya kembali seperti semula, Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya karena tak tahu ia harus melakukan apa lagi.

"Sungmin~ah jika ada masalah lebih baik kau cerita saja, mungkin kami bisa membantumu?"Tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Sungmin yang sedang menunduk dengan kedua lengan yang menjadi sandarannya di atas meja.

"Katakan apa yang Choi Siwon itu lakukan padamu,aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan jika bertemu dengannya."Sahut Eunhyuk kesal.

Ryeowook beralih memandang tajam Eunhyuk, sementara Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi tatapan Ryeowook seolah berkata "Jaga bicaramu, kau hanya akan memperburuk suasana hatinya saja." Sungmin bangun dan menatap kedua temannya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Seperti biasanya Wokkie~ah Hyukkie~ah patah hati untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam dua bulan hikss.."Sungmin terisak ringan, Ryeowook mengelus bahu Sungmin yang sedikit bergetar berharap semoga bisa menenangkan Sahabatnya itu.

"Ayolah Min kau harus bangkit,ingat diluar sana masih banyak namja yang tulus mencintaimu."Kata Eunhyuk seraya membuka permen lollipop kesukaannya.

"Hyukkie benar Min,mungkin Siwon bukan namja yang baik untukmu lagipula ini bukan akhir dari segalanya,sekarang tersenyumlah." Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya kehadapan kedua temannya.

"Baiklah tapi aku rasa sekarang I don't need a men !." Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya seketika mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari Sungmin.

"Jangan bercanda Min, kau ingin menjadi wanita tua selamanya? Itu mengerikan tarik kembali kata-katamu itu."Ucap Eunhyuk memperingatkan Ryeowook bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Entahlah untuk sekarang tidak hyukkie~ah."sahut Sungmin penuh keyakinan.

"Ya sudahlah yang penting kau sudah kembali seperti semula menjadi Lee Sungmin kami yang ceria, oh iya aku dengar akan ada kompetisi science antar kelas siapapun bisa bergabung dan maksimal satu kelompok itu tiga orang."

"Ah bagaimana jika kita daftar saja,kita bisa membuat suatu eksperimen yang berbeda dari yang lain?"Kata Eunhyuk dengan tatapan berbinar.

"aku juga berpikiran demikian hyuk,tahun lalu kan kelas A yang selalu menang,mungkin tahun sekarang kelas B yang juara, bagaimana denganmu Min?"Tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin terdiam seketika, kalau diperbolehkan jujur Sungmin sangat membenci pelajaran science apalagi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan eksperimen,Sungmin tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana jika ia ikut bergabung dengan kedua temannya yang suka melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti halnya menjadikan katak atau tikus sebagai bahan percobaan rasanya itu sangat menjijikan.

"Min kau kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba pucat?"Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap wajah Sungmin yang kini pias.

"Ah, maaf teman-teman sepertinya aku harus pergi ke UKS untuk mengambil beberapa obat mengingat sepulang sekolah tim basket harus berkumpul untuk latihan."elak Sungmin seraya berjalan keluar meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang menatapnya heran.

"Seingatku jika tim basket latihan pasti ada dua atau tiga anggota PMR yang berjaga di UKS, mengapa dia harus repot-repot segala."bisik Eunhyuk lirih.

"Ne, Hari ini Sungmin terlihat sangat aneh menurutku jangan-jangan dia sedang terkena syndrome penyakit tamu bulanan makanya moodnya cepat berubah, tapi Sungmin belum menjawab apakah dia mau bergabung dengan kita Hyuk."

"Tenang saja baby Wokkie aku yakin Sungmin pasti mau, kalaupun tidak ya kita berdua saja, oh ya aku sudah menemukan eksperimen yang bagus bagaimana kalau lusa kita ke laboratorium?"

"Lalu eksperimen apa yang akan kita buat?"

"Kau tahu lalat kan?"Ryeowook menggangguk Eunhyuk tersenyum menyerigai kearahnya "Bagaimana kalau kita menggabungkan lalat dengan lendir siput untuk dijadikan keripik lalu kita memakannya."

"Yak LEE HYUK JAE ITU SANGAT MENJIJIKAN!" teriak Ryeowook sementara Eunhyuk tertawa puas kerena berhasil menjahili sahabatnya tersebut.

.

.

**===ROMANTIC FOR HERSELF===**

.

.

Sungmin melangkah menuruni anak tangga menuju UKS yang berada di dekat lapangan upacara, entah kenapa tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sakit padahal tadi ia hanya berbohong kepada kedua sahabatnya agar ia tidak ikut terlibat dengan eksperimen konyol itu.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap jelas suara-suara bising seperti sebuah teriakan yang menggema di kolidor bawah diiringi dengan banyak derap langkah seperti orang yang sedang berlari membuat lantai-lantai menjadi gemetar.

'CHO KYUHYUN SEONSAENGMIN SARANGHAE !'

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar sebuah nama yang begitu asing menurutnya, sepengetahuan Sungmin disekolah ini tidak ada guru yang bernama Cho Kyu Kyu atau siapalah, tak penting juga setidaknya itu yang ada dibenak Sungmin.

"Lebih baik aku ke UKS saja dan beristirahat." Baru saja Sungmin hendak melangkah kembali, siswa-siswi yang berasal dari lantai dua dan lantai tiga berhamburan keluar, seolah tidak memperdulikan bahwa tangga sekolahnya ini begitu sempit, alhasil Sungmin terdorong dan siap akan terjatuh.

Sungmin menutup matanya ketika tubuh munggilnya terhuyung kearah lantai namun belum sempat tubuh itu membentur dinginnya lantai sekolah kedua buah tangan menangkapnya dengan sigap, Sungmin tersenyum karena ada yang mau menolongnya.

Banyak pasang mata yang menusuk kearah Sungmin tanpa Sungmin sadari, ia masih tetap memejamkan kedua matanya hingga sebuah suara membuatnya harus membuka mata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

DEG

Sungmin terpaku mendengar suara bass yang mengalun indah ke telinganya dan juga sorot mata hazel yang teduh membuat wajah namja tersebut terlihat semakin tampan.

"Ah Mianhae aku sungguh tidak apa-apa terima kasih anda sudah mau menolong saya."

"Tidak masalah, jangan terlalu formal padaku panggil saja Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim karena saya guru baru di sekolah ini."

Sungmin tak percaya melihat namja yang ada dihadapannya 'dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang guru, lihat saja penampilannya yang terkesan seperti anak kuliahan.'batin Sungmin bergemuruh.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu saya harus segera keruangan kepala sekolah." Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang yang sejak tadi terus meneriaki namanya.

"Kau beruntung sekali Sungmin~ah aku iri kepadamu."Ucap teman sekelas Sungmin.

.

.

**===ROMANTIC FOR HERSELF===**

.

.

TBC or END ?

Saya akan melanjutkan fic ini jika respon dari para readers bagus ^^ buat yang menantikan kelanjutan FF Timeless mian ya belum bisa saya publish, tapi saya janji akan melanjutkannya kalau tugas-tugas saya sudah selesai ^^.

Oh iya sedikit curhat saya agak kecewa dengan adanya orang yang memplagiat FF para author di FFN setidaknya kalau pun ia ingin meremake ceritanya ulang kan bisa meminta ijin kepada authornya terlebih dahulu bukan langsung copy paste begitu saja dan hanya mengganti castnya saja, bagaimana pun juga membuat sebuah FF itu tidak mudah jadi tolong hargai para Author yang membuatnya.

RnR please ^^


End file.
